De Soles, Estrellas y Cartas Astrales
by Sociedad.PPC
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que un Aries y un Cáncer se odian? ¿Y que una Rata y un Caballo son incompatibles? Estás invitado a a participar en esta batalla de desafíos, donde podrás retarnos a hacer aquella situación que siempre soñaste leer... ATRÉVETE.


**Sociedad PPC** les presenta un proyecto de desafío….

Están invitados a dejarnos qué pareja desean y qué situación (si quieren alguna en específica), con la sola aclaración de que dejen el signo zodiacal- puede ser solar o chino- del personaje por usar… ya saben que el signo puede decir bastante.

Todos los miembros de Peter Pan Complex podrán responder. Y los desafíos serán subidos en este mismo fic.

Recuerden entrar al Blog PPC, que está en el perfil de usuario.

**Primer fic: Fuego Abrasador.**

**Escrito por: Embercita.**

**Signos usados: Leo- Leo.**

**Fuego abrasador.**

Sus ojos cafés se escapaban de vez en cuando a las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea. No sabía porqué, pero el fuego siempre le había parecido intrigante, atrayente, como si el calor y sus ondulaciones fueran demasiado perfectas para ser casualidad.

Muchas veces se había preguntado si esos ataques de pirotecnia que le daban era por tanto ver a los gemelos haciendo inventos en el patio, pero algo le decía que más allá de la influencia de sus hermanos, era porque las llamas la llamaban a sucumbir ante su tentación, volviéndose en una amante de ella con el tiempo.

Una de sus primeras manifestaciones de magia había sido incrementar las brasas de la chimenea de "La Madriguera". A una edad de tres años, justo en el momento que un Bill adolescente se estaba haciendo cargo de ella, de la nada las llamas parecieron resurgir, casi quemando la casa consigo… desde entonces Molly había decidido poner aún más atención a su hija menor.

Y con los años sus habilidades especiales fueron disminuyendo, hasta que desaparecieron en su totalidad… lo que fue un gran alivio para toda su familia, menos para los gemelos que tan bien futuro veían a esas habilidades maravillosas de la pequeña.

Pero la verdad era que Ginny Weasley aún adoraba el fuego, y aunque ya no podía manejar las llamas a voluntad, siempre se le habían dado muy fácil los hechizos en donde el fuego tenía algo que ver.

- ¡Maldición!- gritó Lavender, haciendo un gran tacho en la hoja que leía sobre la mesa ratona de la Sala Común.

Ginny alzó su vista hacia su nueva cuñada y la miró extrañada, no era normal que Lavender anduviera lanzando maldiciones a la vida.

- ¿Algún problema con tu tarea?- le preguntó.

La chica de cabello castaño negó, mirando un mapa que había frente a ella con gran curiosidad.

- No, me preocupa más Won-won- explicó, arrugando el ceño tras lo que veía.

- ¿Qué pasa con Ron?- preguntó de inmediato la pelirroja- aparte de que un estúpido, claro está-.

Lavender miró feo a su cuñada, no le gustaba que hablaran de su novio como estúpido. Pero ya sabía que Ginny y Ron cursaban un momento difícil de su relación, y ella prefería no inmiscuirse en peleas hermanales.

- Que según las cartas astrales, su signo piscis se verá influenciado por una gran racha de mala suerte, lo que lo llevará a tener muy mal humor- respondió la muchacha con un vocabulario docto que sólo utilizaba cuando de adivinación se trataba- Y parece que un desequilibrio en su vida y un sentimiento escondido lo llevaran a tomar decisiones equivocadas…-.

Ginny escuchó con atención, no encontrándole lógica a las palabras que decía Lavender, aunque nunca había creído mayormente en la adivinación.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, en donde Lavender seguía tachando algunas frases de sus tareas y Ginny seguía ensimismada en el movimiento de las llamas, la chica castaña volvió a hablar…

- ¿Ginny, cuándo estás de cumpleaños?-.

La pecosa desvió su vista hacia Lavender, sin saber si responderle o no… quizás qué loca predicción le iba a hacer.

- 11 de agosto- aclaró finalmente, tras lo cual la castaña de inmediato agachó la mirada hacia la hoja y comenzó a sacar cálculos, estudiando concentrada una gran tabla que tenía a su lado.

Los únicos momentos en que había visto a Lavender con tal cara de sabihonda era cuando estudiaba para su ramo favorito, y aunque muchos creían que eran puras tonterías… para ella no había ciencia más cierta que la adivinación. Era simplemente fascinante.

- Leo, signo de fuego- señaló después de unos minutos- Aquí dice que tendrás una experiencia abrasadora, que te hará darte cuenta de tus sentimientos verdaderos que tanto has querido esconder. Y que si no te preocupas de tu dieta, quizás engordes- señaló, haciendo una mueca de desagrado cuando habló de engordar.

Ginny rió de buena gana, nada más estúpido como que le dijeran que podía engordar. Ella era la típica mujer que provocaba profundas envidias porque podía comer todo lo que se le diera la gana y no engordar ni un gramo por ello. Así que de engordar ni hablar… y en cuanto a experiencias abrasadoras, aún más absurdo.

Lavender dirigió su vista hacia el plano abdomen de la pelirroja y abrió bien los ojos para constatar si aquel rollo que se veía era grasa o un doblez de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

- Yo que tú, me cuido- le aconsejó- nada peor que engordar por ansias-.

- Claro… no te preocupes- le dijo, recordando que ya era hora para la práctica de quidditch y que a Harry no le gustaría que llegara tarde por quedarse hablando en la Sala Común. Se levantó con esa innata destreza que había adquirido con el deporte y caminó rumbo al cuadro, tras lo cual Lavender pudo constatar que el rollo no era más que el doblez que suponía- cuidado con el mal humor de mi hermanito, Lav- lav- se despidió antes de desaparecer por el retrato… con una sonrisa en su rostro pecoso.

_**-PPC-**_

La práctica había estado agotadora. No sólo había tenido que esquivar unas cuantas bludgers que amenazaron con botarla varias veces, sino que tuvo que desviarlas del camino de Harry que se hallaba demasiado sumido en busca de la snitch para fijarse en ellas.

Siempre le había gustado contemplar el rostro de Harry cuando estaba en busca de la pelota dorada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad que podía llegar a ser incluso aterradora, aunque para ella era cautivante. El ceño del muchacho se arrugaba levemente y su cabello se elevaba, desordenándose más que de costumbre.

Cuando estaba así su mente volvía a su primer año, cuando Harry la había salvado del hechizo en el que estaba sumida por el "Diario de _quien- no- debe- ser- nombrado_". Harry Potter había sido su héroe personal y desde entonces había estado absolutamente segura de que jamás se podría enamorar de nadie como lo había amado a él.

Claro que ya no lo amaba, no. Ginny Weasley recordaba ese gran amor que había sentido, pero en su interior ya no había más que retazos de el… ¿cierto?. Porque no había nada más ridículo que seguir prendada de alguien que no te correspondía, sobretodo cuando ese alguien era el mejor amigo de tu celoso e imbécil hermano mayor.

Suspiró.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar pronto a su Sala Común y esperar que Dean Thomas estuviera ahí, para abrazarla y mimarla como le gustaba ser mimada. Quizás Dean no fuera su príncipe azul, pero la quería… y eso era suficiente.

Una vez ya duchada y con su cabello aún húmedo salió de los camarines rumbo al castillo. La tarde comenzaba a caer por las montañas, a lo lejos. Y el cielo se tornaba rosa, mezclado con esos remolinos de nubes blancas.

- ¡Estoy cansadísima!- exclamó Demelza Robins a su lado, sonriendo a pesar de ese cansancio que decía sentir- Me da una flojera tener que terminar la tarea de Transformaciones. Lo único que quiero es comer y dormir-.

Ginny sonrió tras aquel comentario, pensando que seguramente Ron estaba pensando en algo parecido. Pero entonces volvió a evocar la palabra "tarea" en su mente, y asustada se llevó su mano a la boca.

- ¡Por Merlín!, se me quedó la tarea en los camarines, debo ir a buscarla- se dijo, volteándose rápidamente.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Demelza, mirando curiosa la cara de terror de Ginny al pensar qué haría si no hallaba la tarea.

La chica lo dudó. La verdad era que estar mucho tiempo con Demelza la cansaba un poco, y pensando que dormían en la misma habitación…

- No te preocupes, gracias- decidió finalmente- nos vemos en la Sala común- se despidió con un movimiento de mano y corrió devuelta a los camarines… que debían estar, seguramente, vacíos.

Llegó a los camarines con el corazón agitado y su respiración acelerada. Se había mandado una veloz carrera hacia ellos, y esperaba que su tarea estuviera intacta dentro del casillero que solía usar.

El vapor de agua aún empañaba el espejo que había frente a los lavabos, y la puerta que guiaba a las duchas masculinas estaba abierta hacia el área común. Ginny entró y se dirigió, sin llamar antes, hacia los casilleros que se hallaban en una esquina, siendo cubierta por una de las puertas que no estaba cerrada.

Buscó el pergamino que había llevado todo el día consigo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verlo ahí, olvidado en el fondo del casillero de metal.

- Que día…- murmuró entonces una voz masculina… voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Se tensó en ese momento, como si hubiera sido encontrada en medio de una estupenda travesura. Sus ojos se abrieron con temor y se asomó un poco para verlo, sonrojándose de golpe frente a su visión.

Harry figuraba con su torso desnudo entrando al camarín. Sus brazos estaban salpicados en lodo, al igual que su rostro, y su camisa totalmente sucia reposaba sobre el bolso que siempre llevaba.

Ginny se quedó embobada viendo sus marcados pectorales y pensó qué se sentiría que esos brazos delgados, pero fuertes la llegaran a abrazar.

Se balaceó un poco, mirando como Harry se agachaba para deshacerse de sus zapatillas. Hasta su trasero era increíble, y eso que el uniforme de quidditch no era lo suficientemente apretado para apreciarlo en su totalidad.

Y estaba tan absorta en su cuidadoso escrutinio, que no se fijó que las puntas de sus pies amenazaban con resbalarse en el piso húmedo… y se tropezó, haciendo el suficiente ruido entre sus aleteos de mano para no caer.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó de inmediato Harry, irguiéndose y tomando la varita que se asomaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se volteó hacia donde estaban los casilleros y su rostro se volvió azorado cuando vio a la chica de pie con su tarea en la mano, aunque no demostró su notorio nerviosismo.

- Ginny, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí- se disculpó, intentando sonreír.

La chica se limitó a asentir y se acercó a él, evitando desviar la vista hacia ese torso que estaba de ensueño.

- Lo siento, yo no me di cuenta cuando entraste, tampoco- respondió. _Nada de tartamudear, Ginny. No seas ridícula_.

Harry sonrió y de pronto miró el suelo, agachándose al fijarse en que el papel que la chica llevaba se había caído de forma involuntaria, cosa de la cual Ginny obviamente no se había percatado… su tarea había pasado a un tercer o cuarto plano desde aquella mágica aparición.

- Toma, se te cayó esto- le señaló, estirándole el papel con sus ojos verdes brillantes, tan brillantes como cuando veía la snitch dorada a unos centímetros de sus dedos.

Y Ginny se sintió como si fuera aquella pequeña pelota dorada, arrancado sin sentido de aquel que tarde o temprano la iba a encontrar. Y sus alas le parecían una carga demasiado pesada en ese momento, pues se quería dejar atrapar… quería ser envuelta por esa cálida mano.

Miró su tarea entre los dedos de Harry y estiró su brazo, rozando con sus yemas aquella mano que tan divina se le hacía… y ambos se sonrojaron, mirándose con esa complicidad que sólo dos amantes pueden apreciar.

- Yo- yo…- tartamudeó Harry, apresando su mano libre en un puño por la rabia de mostrar debilidad- Debo ducharme- señaló, desviando sus ojos verdes hacia la entrada de las duchas.

La chica pelirroja asintió y tomó su tarea, caminando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él…

… Sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron en un acto sincero, y antes de que todo pudiera cambiar, ella se volteó para salir del camarín….

Con su corazón tronando en su pecho.

Ginny Weasley se alejó de ahí, emitiendo un suspiro que era el resumen de lo que había descubierto. Para muchos sería obvio, pero para ella no era más que la más maravillosa realidad.

Seguía enamorada de Harry, y le gustaba que fuera así… porque no había muchacho en este mundo que se asemejara más a su príncipe azul que aquel que ya la había salvado, y que la volvería a salvar. Sabía que Harry estaba destinado a defender a todo el mundo mágico, y también sabía que ella no sería un obstáculo para ello…

En su cabeza recordó las palabras de Lavender, y sonrió al pensar que la experiencia abrasadora había sucedido y que sus sentimientos eran más verdaderos que nunca.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su cintura, y emitió un leve grito por la impresión…

…. ¿idea de ella, o ahora un minúsculo rollo se había asomado?...

- ¡Lavender!- gritó y a paso acelerado… corrió hacia la Sala Común. Debería tomar mayor atención a las predicciones astrales. Quién sabe, quizás el próximo mes habría un noviazgo vislumbrado en el futuro.

_**-PPC-**_

¿Les gustó?. Un leo- leo, para que sepan…

Recuerden en participar… Haremos cualquier pareja, sólo digan sus signos zodiacales (ojalá los signos cannon en cada caso) y, si desean, pueden dar mayor detalle.

Esperando su visita en la segunda estrella a la derecha.

_Sociedad PPC, por un mundo de sueños._


End file.
